One Angel in All of the Galaxy
by Yosuga Kamino
Summary: Kihari Sephorah is an angel created by The Daughter. She was made to bring hope, happiness, and healing to the galaxy. Years later, she was sent to Iego for protection along with a severe memory loss. During the Clone Wars, she became Obi-Wan's padawan. This is the story of a young angel Jedi and her adventures during this event. Kihari x Savage maybe in later chapters...


One Angel in All of the Galaxy:

I am _The Daughter_, and I am the deity of the Light Side of The Force. The Force is a metaphysical binding ubiquitous power that held enormous power for both the Jedi and the Sith; the Light Side is the element aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy, and benevolence. I lived on a planet called Mortis, a planet enclosed in a monolith that is a robust conduit for entire Force of the galaxy. It is a lush grassland with vast number of trees scattered all across the land. During the night, the emerald-colored grass disappears turning the terrain into hard moonlike texture, and the trees into transparent cyan with their branches bare naked. On Mortis, the only inhabitants there were me, my brother, and my father. My brother is _The Son_; he is the deity of the Dark Side of The Force. The Dark Side is the element aligned with fear, anger, hatred, selfishness, aggression, jealousy, and malevolence. My father is _The Father_; he is responsible to keep both the Light Side and the Dark Side balance.

My nature is to be selfless contrast to my brother's selfish nature. Even though we are complete opposites, we create peace and must depend on each other if we want to keep the Force balanced.  
Being an omniscient deity, I also lived for others, yet I cannot reach them at all, for my father has trapped both my brother and I on this planet. _Father _never lets the two of us visit other planets because he wants his children to be safe, and doesn't want the Force unbalanced if something happens to us. I wanted to leave this planet for awhile so that I could help others throughout the galaxy, but I know I couldn't.

I was meditating and practicing my Force abilities in my palace; the room was completely painted in cream white and the golden pillars stood around the walls. Beautiful stained glass, with the colors of the rainbow, coats the ceiling so that it will stand out of all the features in my home. While I was meditating, I felt the tiny hairs all over my skin rises, sweat breaking out, and my internal temperature skyrocketed. All of a sudden, light as bright as the sun burst out of me and in my arms was a newborn child, wrapped in a white sheet. It was a girl, with short golden hair, skin complexion as white as mine with a glow like my own, and sparkling cerulean eyes as blue as the sky. The baby cooed softly and smiled at me as she grabs a hold of my pointer finger.

I suddenly felt the presence of my father surrounding me. Fearing that my father or my brother could sense this, I took the child, rushed out of my palace, and ran far into my safe haven. Breathing heavily, I ran as far and fast as I could until I couldn't feel the presence of them at all. The sound of my feet were no longer the sound of gravel grinding against each other, nor the splashing of the puddles and stream, but the sound of the tall grasses rustling through them as I ran through the wave of the trees. I entered a dark cave covered with glowing blue crystals and stone, almost out of breath as I ran until the darkness was replace with light, and the terrain was no longer rocky and the soft grass touches my feet as I made it to my destination:  
Glowing iridescent flowers scatter all over the grassy earth and the cyan crystals lighted this secret place. There's a skylight, created from the cracks of the cave, which shines away the darkness and glistens the clear spring that lay in the middle of the garden. I sat on a bench made of the crystals from the cave and rocked the child slowly.

"You're an adorable one aren't you?" I smiled as I watched her fell asleep. I named the child, Kihari, meaning _"Bright shining one"_ or _"She who brings happiness"._

Few months had passed and Kihari has matured rapidly; she was able to walk and talk. As sat on a patch of grass and happily watched her picking the glowing flowers that are blooming in here. I suddenly heard her singing a tune as she was gathering them in a bushel. Her voice was soft, heavenly-like, and it mesmerizes me. It's almost as if the lyrics warms your heart and gives you a positive aura around you when you hear it. What begins to surprise me was that I saw Kihari lifting a piece of crystal that was in her way, with…the Force? It's obvious that she can use the Force, but the ability to use it at a very young age? How fascinating; many people usually don't discover their Force abilities until the age of five. Kihari is only a year and a half.  
I got off from my sitting position, brushed the grass off from my gown, and approached to the spring; the water turns into a mirror-like projection where I can see other planets of the galaxy. Every other day, I visit the spring to watch the worlds to see how everything goes by. I know I could've gone into the spring to help those that are in need, but my father's powers are keeping me from doing so. All I could do is watch.

"Show me the city of Naboo," I commanded, and the reflection of the spring turns to a screen where I could see the beautiful city; the buildings stood high and tall, the golden roofs on each and every citizen's homes shine brightly from the sun's rays. Almost everybody was outside of the crystal clear day, performing their daily jobs to make ends meet.

Kihari walked up to me to watch as well. She tug on the silky fabric of my dress and pointed down at one particular person. It was a young girl, around her preadolescent age, outside of a balcony of palace, and had melancholy written all over her face. Kihari keeps pointing down at the girl, desperately wanting to help her.

"You want to help her?" I asked her, and she nodded. I wondered if my father's powers affect her as well from going into the spring.

Hesitantly, I lift my child off from her standing position, slowly dipped her into the magical spring to help the girl, and let go. To my surprise, Kihari was able to go through the spring and into the world successfully. It appears that my father's powers don't affect her at all, for he doesn't know about her. I carefully watched as she stood before the girl, talking to her, and then began to sing to her. As Kihari was singing, the girl suddenly wiped away her tears of sorrow and her frown slowly changes to a smile. By looking at the girl's expression transforming, her ice-cold heart begins to melt, replacing the cold with warmth the more she listens to Kihari's singing. The girl's mood went from blue and lonely to joy and happiness, and she began to sing along with her. I smiled with joy as Kihari finished singing and healed the girl's heart.  
She waves goodbye as she disappears before the girl, and returned to me.

"I did it! Momma!" she shouted with glee and accomplishment, "I helped her!"

I carried Kihari close to my arms, "You sure did, my child!" as I spin the two of us around the secret garden. So this is how Kihari can help others; by not only talking to them, but to sing to those that are in despair, saddened, heartbroken, and lost. She will bring hope, joy, and happiness to the galaxy.


End file.
